What the Heart Wants
by flyingbuttercups
Summary: Len is confused what he should do for Fukase's birthday.


_Surprise surprise. Didn't think I would come back, did you? Jokes aside. This is my first try at a one-shot AND also BL (yaoi). So if you're not comfortable with yaoi, you can leave. You have been warned._ _So, I actually went into liking yaoi for a while now, although I'm fairly new. I wanted to do this one-shot for Fukase's birthday, but I wasn't motivated. Then yesterday I've got this sudden idea at 2.30 am I had to finish writing this, and here's what I got for FukaLen fans! Enjoy!_

It was more than a week past Fukase's birthday. Len wasn't able to celebrate with Fukase because he had to go somewhere for work. He did video call Fukase, but it felt like he didn't do anything special for Fukase. Len's work was done and he was finally able to return to their apartment. He was unexpectedly nervous as he stopped before the front door on the cold night, hesitating to key in the door lock.

"He's not mad at you. He's not mad at you," Len chanted to himself repeatedly as he finally punched in the pin. 2728. The date of their birthdays.

Taking a deep breath, Len stepped in as the door beeps and the lock opened. He saw Fukase over by the living room, playing the ps4 when he finally realized Len came in and stood up.

"L-Len! Why didn't you text me that you were coming home? I mean I could've left some of the spaghetti I made for you to eat!" Fukase folded his arms with a troubled face.

Len didn't realize it, but he really missed Fukase. He missed the cute face Fukase made when he's angry or annoyed, the face Fukase's making now. Len reached for Fukase's right cheek and pinched it.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Fukase grumbled as he held his hand over the cheek.

"Nothing. You just look cute," Len went for his room with a smirk.

"That's not funny!"

After insisting so many times, Fukase made another spaghetti for Len to eat. Len must admit, he was feeling a bit hungry. They sat on the chairs by the kitchen counter and spoke as Len ate, Fukase watching him do so.

"So how's work?" Fukase asked.

"Well, me and the others managed to contain the spread of the disease. Everyone's fine now."

"I'm glad," Fukase sighed in relief. "Oh! Talking about disease, Resident Evil 2 came out a few weeks ago. I'm so jealous of the people who're able to play it. I mean, I could buy it but I'm trying to save my money a bit. Guess I can't have it anytime soon."

Fukase sounded dejected. Was this what he wanted for birthday? Len thought to himself as he listened to Fukase talk about how good Leon looked in the new one.

"Are you okay?" the sudden question from Fukase stopped Len in his train of thought.

"What? Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Len replied.

"I don't know. You seem pretty quiet. Did something happen? You know you can always talk to me about anything, right?" Fukase held Len's hand and gave him a warm smile it melted his worries away.

"I know. Thanks, Fu. I think I'm just not feeling well. I'm gonna go to bed early."

"Are you sure? You don't seem to have a fever," Fukase touched Len's forehead. "Well, I guess you must be tired from work. Goodnight, Len." Fukase kissed Len's forehead before Len went to his room and slept with his thoughts.

The next morning, Len woke up around 7 and noticing that Fukase was not awayake yet, left the apartment to get some fresh air and have a jog. It's been a week since he jogged. His muscles have gotten sloppy from cheating on his exercise regime for the past week. After a good 30 minute jog, he decided to have a look around the commercial area and see if there were any video game stores. He saw one nearby the café Len and Fukase used to have breakfast in during their college days.

He smiled to himself as he recalled that time when he asked Fukase out thanks to the café's cranberry tarts. That cramberry stain on Fukase's mouth really did the thing. Len decided to buy the tarts for their breakfast along with a few breads while waiting for the video game store to open. Thankfully, the café was busy and it helped to overcome the time Len needed to wait for the store to open.

With the brown paper bag full of baked goods in his hands, he now entered the video game store. It looked like it just opened and Len was the only customer in. He went to the new releases shelf and saw Resident Evil 2. His eyes went wide in surprise. It was a whopping 59.99. He wasn't the one who usually buys game. Fukase was the one who shops for them, so Len didn't know shit. Len didn't have any cash in his hands, so it looks like he have to use his debit card to pay for it. Picking up the game, he went to the cashier and handed over his card. Len hoped this will make Fukase happy.

Len returned to the apartment and saw Fukase, again, playing the ps4. Len rolled his eyes.

"Ps4? In the morning?" Len joined Fukase on the couch.

"Aw c'mon, I was just gonna finish this one level."

Len dropped the brown bag on the coffee table and handed the bag with Resident Evil 2 in it to Fukase without a word.

"What? What's this?" Fukase asked as he paused his game.

"Open it."

"Okay, fine!"

Fukase took the bag and took the case out. His jaw dropped in surprise at what he saw in front of his eyes. He eyed Len, not believing what Len just bought him. Fukase was speechless. He was so excited.

"Try it."

Fukase inserted the disc on the ps4 and let the game boot. His feet wouldn't stop moving in excitement. Len smiled to himself. He was happy to see that Fukase loved it, even if he didn't say it.

"I mean, you don't have to buy it. I did say I want it.. but..." Fukase's words trailed off as he chose Leon A and started playing.

Len leaned on the couch and watched Fukase play whilst eating the cranberry tarts. Fukase was silent for a while. It looked like he was concentrating on the game.

"Hey, Len?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Len turned around and was caught by surprise when Fukase suddenly leaned in and kissed Len. Len's eyes fluttered close. Fukase's kiss was slow, but it was so warm and passionate Len thought he didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve Fukase. Tears ran down Len's face as he cried. Fukase suddenly stopped. He must've felt the tears on his face too.

"Eh?! Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?" Fukase was flustered as he checked on Len.

"I―I'm sorry," Len spoke in sobs.

"Why? What are you sorry for?" Fukase held Len's face and wiped the tears with his thumbs.

"I... I'm sorry I couldn't make your birthday special. I―I didn't know what you wanted. I bought you this but I still don't think it's enough. I―I just wanted to make you happy." Len must've looked pathetic to Fukase right now, a grown man to be sobbing like this.

Fukase's face softened at his words.

"Len, all I wanted is for you to be by my side, like now. Nothing else," Fukase brought Len's face close to him until their foreheads touched. "Just you being here makes me happy. Your smile, your face when you cry..."

"How can you manage to make a joke at a time like this?" Len managed a small laugh between sobs, wiping his tears.

Len calmed down and look into Fukase's ruby eyes. It looked at him softly, lovingly. It was those happy eyes that he have missed for the past week.

"I know you want to do it," Fukase said with a smirk on his face.

"Whatever."

Len leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Fukase's neck, making Fukase fall on his back. Len hugged Fukase as if it was their last day together.

"Hey― wait!" Fukase went frantic at Len's sudden move.

"...Happy birthday, Fu. I love you."

Fukase closed his eyes and smiled. "I love you too."


End file.
